powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eldritch Physiology
The power to possess traits of a being so alien as to be beyond rules of nature/existence. Alien variation of Cosmic Entity Physiology. Also Called *Eldritch Abomination/Entity/Horror Physiology *Eldritch Form *Outsider Physiology *Lovecraftian Horror Capabilities The user of this power is or can transform into an eldritch abomination, a being whose very existence defies the rules of nature and/or existence. They wield god-like powers and are, for the most part, not bound by the laws of the universe. Their true form can not be grasped by mortal beings, and may be interpreted differently by different individuals/species, others create a collective delusion of their form. These interpretations can range from the unusual, to the awe-inspiring, to the mind-shatteringly terrifying. It is rare, but not unheard of, for the presence of such a being to benefit the universe it currently inhabits. Applications *Dimensional Link *Divine Presence *Eldritch Soul *Fanaticism Inducement *Fatal Countenance *Fear Inducement *Insanity Inducement *Logic Manipulation *Madness Manipulation *Mesmerizing Presence *Organic Abomination *Personal Domain *Power Bestowal *Reality Warping *Shapeshifting *Singularity *Size Manipulation *Soul Absorption *Soul Reading *Transcendent Physiology *Unnatural Presence Variations *'Animalistic Abomination': Virtually identical to the above ability, but always confined to a form more or less similar to a terrestrial animal. Users of this variation may be weaker, but also much stealthier due to their "less" horrific presence. *'Higher-Dimensional Abomination Physiology': A similar but advanced version of the above. Due to existing within a higher dimensional plane of existence, can move about through most any/all planes unabated. *'Humanoid Abomination': Virtually identical to the above ability, but always confined to a more or less humanoid form. Users of this variation may be weaker, but also much stealthier due to their "less" horrific presence. *'Impossible Physiology': Exists in defiance of not only natural law, but every single law of existence and possibility. Associations *Boundary Manipulation *Chaotic Form *Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology *Cosmic Entity Physiology *Cosmic Hunger *Dimensional Imprisonment *Eldritch Entity Creation *Eldritch Machine Physiology *Existential Manifestations *Fallen Physiology *Last Entity Physiology *Primordial Entity Physiology Limitations *May be unable to fully manifest in our universe without being let in, or at least focus their attention to the right place. *Native deities and cosmic beings may seek to banish/destroy user. *Users presence is easily felt, making stealth all but impossible. *May be susceptible to Sealing or Banishment. *Some users may be unable to inhabit normal universe without nourishment. Known Users See Also: Eldritch Abomination. Gallery File:Great-cthulhu.jpg|Cthulhu (HP Lovecraft) perhaps the best known example. File:Galactuspov.png|The true form of Galactus (Marvel) cannot be comprehended by mortal beings, and is interpreted differently by every species. Batman-_The_Brave_and_the_Bold-_Siege_of_Starro,_Part_One!.jpg|Starro the Conquerer (DC Comics) is an alien presence that takes the entire Justice League just to slow it down File:Slender_man.jpg|“We didn’t want to go, we didn’t want to kill them, but its persistent silence and outstretched arms horrified and comforted us at the same time…” Shuma_Gorath.jpg|Shuma-Gorath (Marvel) File:GodsAll.gif|Four Chaos Gods (Warhammer 40000) ElderGod.jpg|The Elder God (Legacy of Kain) Diagon_profile.png|Daigon (Ben 10) is an inter-dimensional being with aspirations of universal domination P148.jpg|A mature Drasil (Gokukoku No Brynhildr) hatching from a magician. IMG_4912-1-.png|The King of Worms (AT4W) an outer god with an intimate fascination with fear santa-doesnt-look-like-santa.jpg|Joulupukki (Rare Exports: A Christmas Tale) is an ancient pagan entity in cryosleep with his own army of inhuman worshippers "the tonttu". S1e19 bill hand fire.gif|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) is a very powerful, insane lord of the mental-scape, his powers mysterious and intentions even more so. 640px-S1e9_time_baby.png|Time Baby (Gravity Falls) is a powerful entity imprisoned within the polar icecaps that becomes the tyrannical ruler of the future. Saya_pic.jpg|Saya (Saya no Uta) Cthulhu H.png|Cthulhu (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers